A prior art wireless communication system is shown in FIG. 1 and designated generally by reference 10. Wireless network 10 includes a Central Office Switch (COS) 12 which, in an Advanced Intelligent Network (AIN), may comprise a Service Switching Point (SSP). COS 12 is provided in communication with the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) 14 and one or more subscribers, each having at least one Customer Premises Equipment (CPE) device 16 such as a telephone. COS 12 is further provided in communication with a Mobile Switching Center (MSC) 20. MSC 20 is, in turn, provided in communication with an Intelligent Peripheral (IP) 22, a Home Location Register (HLR) 24 and one or more Base Station Controllers (BSCs) 26. Each BSC 26 is provided in communication with one or more Base Stations (BSs) 28. Finally, each BS 28 is provided in communication with one or more mobile handsets 30, each having an assigned calling number known as a Mobile Directory Number (MDN) or Mobile Identification Number (MIN). Each handset is also assigned an Electronic Serial Number (ESN).
In an Advanced Intelligent Network, COS 12 may comprise an SSP which is generally a node, usually the Subscriber's Local Switch/Central Office Switch or an access tandem (Long-Distance) switching office which recognizes the triggers generated when a subscriber's service invokes an Intelligent Network Trigger and then communicates an SCP to operate the service. As those skilled in the art will recognize, an SCP is a node which contains the service logic and associated data support including configuration and call completion database to execute the required customer services. An SSP is generally provided in communication with one or more Signal Transfer Points (STPs) which are packet switches used to route signaling messages within the network. In limited traffic situations, Service Switching and Control Points (SSCPs) may also be provided for combining the functions of the SCP and SSP respectively.
The above components comprise the common channel signaling system No. 7 (CCSS7) which is an end-to-end signaling system designed for use primarily in high speed digital networks such as an Advanced Intelligent Network. The CCSS7 is capable of accommodating low-speed analog facilities as well. It typically operates at 64 Kbps and can support variable message lengths up to approximately 2,176 bits (272 octets) of information per message. New network services are typically installed on at least two SCP platforms for directly servicing a selected market. The CSS7 Network extends management and control to remote SCPs/adjuncts.
Still referring to FIG. 1, in operation, a call to a mobile subscriber having handset 30 and a preassigned Mobile Identification Number (MIN), and Electronic Serial Number (ESN), is forwarded through the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) 14 to COS 12. The COS performs a database lookup and identifies the called party directory number as a MIN which corresponds to a specific mobile subscriber and handset 30. COS 12 then forwards the call to the subscriber's home MSC 20.
As recognized, in the example given, the subscriber's home MSC and serving MSC are the same. However, in operation, it is anticipated that the subscriber's serving MSC may be a different MSC such as, for example, when the subscriber is out of her home coverage area and “roaming” on another wireless network. The serving MSC, here MSC 20, will thereafter launch a query to HLR 24 requesting the location of handset 30, as well as call termination parameters including the subscriber's profile or call feature set. MSC will also request a Temporary Location Number (TLN) assigned to subscriber 30 if the subscriber is currently roaming on another network. This request, termed a Location Request Message (LOCREQ) typically includes information such as Calling Party Identification, (the calling party directory numbers) Called Party Identification (the subscriber's MIN and TCN) and Redirecting Party Identification, the details of which are well know in the art and will not be discussed in further detail here. Thereafter, MSC 20 alerts handset 30 by generating a ringing signal.
In an ANSI-41 network, HLR 24 periodically receives and stores update information regarding the location of Handset 30 and assigned call parameters. This typically occurs whenever subscriber 30 “powers on” or enters a different wireless serving area and initiates the registration process. In operation, handset 30 detects the presence of a Base Station (BS) 28 or Base Station Controller (BSC) 26. BS 28 or BSC 26, in turn, alerts the serving MSC, here MSC 20, that the handset 30 has begun registration. MSC 20 thereafter sends a Registration Notification Message (REGNOT) to HLR 24 requesting call termination parameters for handset 30. HLR 24 then sends a Registration Notification Response message (regnot) to MSC 20. The Registration Notification Response message provides the above-referenced call termination parameters for subscriber 30 including whether the party has subscribed to certain call features such as Call Forwarding, Single Number Service™, etc. MSC 20 then stores this information for subsequent processing.
As those skilled in the art will recognize, changes in a subscriber's call feature set, i.e. the subscriber's Profile, will be updated at the serving MSC whenever the subscriber powers on or enters a wireless serving area and begins the registration process as indicated above. However, changes which occur at any other time outside of the registration process, may not be updated at the MSC. A typical situation occurs when a mobile subscriber who has already registered with a serving MSC, places a call to a customer support service to change his or her profile. By way of example, the subscriber may request that the call feature “Call Forwarding” be enabled or disabled. A customer support representative using an appropriate user interface such as a web-based interface, will make the change directly at the subscriber's HLR 24. Messaging between HLR 24 and the subscriber's serving MSC 20, however, called a “Qualification Directive” (QUALDIR), will typically not occur, however, unless the subscriber “re-registers” by turning his or her mobile phone off and then on. Absent such re-registration, or a preprogrammed location request message on the part of MSC 20 as part of a periodic update function, a Qualification Directive will not be sent and MSC 20 will be unaware of the change in the subscriber's profile.
Consequently, a need has developed for an automated method for updating a serving MSC with a change in a subscriber's profile without requiring the subscriber to end the call with a customer support center and powercycle their handset.